


Fireworks Open Minds

by BiWiccanEmoFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWiccanEmoFangirl/pseuds/BiWiccanEmoFangirl
Summary: New year. Fireworks. Countdown. 3, 2 1...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Fireworks Open Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a tiny one shot to feel accomplished going into the new year, and to assuage my guilt at not having posted chapter 4 of Resolution.

New Year. For many years, Dean had been locked in a love hate relationship with New Year's Eve. It meant a new year of hardships. Of monsters. Of pain and tragedy. All coming his way. But it gave him an excuse to get totally wasted.

Sam had always looked to New Year's Eve as a source of hope. He had survived another year. Another godforsaken year of his godforsaken life had passed by, and he was alive. And right now, so was Dean. And Cas. And Jack. Things could get better. For the past few years of his life, he had counted down the seconds privately in his own room, walked over to wherever Dean was, cracked open a beer, tried to give his brother some scrap of positivity, and then left him to drink his feelings away.

Cas had never cared for New Year's Eve for most of his existence. So what if another year had passed? Humans kept changing the calendars anyway. He had seen the New Year's celebrated 7 different times within the same year once. His life was long, and walked the passage of time with steady ease. Who cared how humans marked the trail?

This all changed one year. It was a good year. No one close to them had died recently. There had not been a Big Bad. Nothing overwhelming injurious had happened to any of them. And Jack had picked up on this.

The kid had never had a New Years. He had been in a parallel universe for one, and dead for another. So it came as no surprise to anyone when he curiously inquired what all the fuss was about.

Which was how they had found themselves in Times Square, watching a clock ticking down the minutes. Charlie's arms were wrapped around her girlfriends as she bounced up and down excitedly. Sam was holding hands with Eileen. Jack was chatting with Claire, Alex, and Kaia, looking adorably confused at Alex's flirtation.  
Cas was talking to this lady next to him, and was mirroring his adoptive son in his confusion towards the woman's advances.

Which left Dean all alone. Like usual. At around three minutes to go, several people started chewing breath mints, and applying lip salve.

"Dean, what are they doing?" questioned Cas with Jack listening in curiously.

"New Year's Eve tradition," replied Dean, grumpliy. "When it gets to midnight, most people kiss someone."

"Will I have to kiss a stranger?" asked Cas, mildly alarmed

"Nah, Cas, you don't have to kiss anyone," said Dean, choosing to ignore the odd fluttering in his stomach that manifested when Cas specified a stranger.

"Oh, that's a relief. I really don't want to have to kiss someone I'll never see again. 

FIVE!

Dean looked around at Cas, who was being eyed up by several people, guys and gals alike.

FOUR!

The lady he had been talking was closing in, her eyes trained at his lips.

THREE! 

Other couple were preparing: Sam and Eileen, Charlie and Stevie.

TWO!

Cas didn't want to be kissed by a rando! Dean had to help him. His angel had no idea what was happening. His magnetism. His attractiveness.

ONE! 

His angel? His angel. Dean moved without thinking, pushing the competition out of the way.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Dean touched his lips to Cas'. Cas panicked until he saw who it was. Then he leant in. 

Sam kissed Eileen.

Charlie kissed Stevie.

Claire kissed Kaia.

Alex kissed Jack, to no ones surprise. He reciprocated enthusiastically, to everyone's surprise.

They left for home, and Dean and Cas walked out hand in hand.


End file.
